User blog:Lightening McQueen/My review of the 2016 Austrian Grand Prix
After watching the qualifying, I was really enthusiastic with Lewis Hamilton getting pole position, plus Nico Rosberg falling down to sixth thanks to his five-place grid penalty for an unscheduled gearbox change due to his crash in FP3, which it would mean no repeat of Rosberg taking the lead from Hamilton like in the 2015 Austrian Grand Prix, and a bigger chance of Hamilton winning. Plus, thanks to Rosberg and Sebastian Vettel's five-place grid penalties, I was happy by that 's Nico Hülkenberg and 's Jenson Button completed the top three. In the race, I really liked seeing Button near the front on the formation lap and on the grid, and the same with Hülkenberg. Though I was devastated that Hülkenberg fell to fourth at the first corner, I was proud of Button getting into second place, but I did think it would not be easy to keep it because his car was slower than the cars of , and , and I was right, due to that he was soon overtaken several laps later by other drivers using DRS. I was even devastated that Rosberg was soon leading Hamilton after Hamilton had a slow pit stop, because I really wanted Hamilton to get his first win in Austria. I was even surprised by Vettel's tyre blowout, and I did think the safety car did help the other drivers catch up. Throughout the race, I had been hoping for Hamilton to close up to Rosberg, and see what Button, Hülkenberg, Alonso, Wehrlein and the other drivers of slower teams could do. It was devastating that Alonso had to retire from the race, at the same time as Hülkenberg, because I was hoping that Hülkenberg could do well to at least get a podium. But I shall hope he has better luck in Britain. Plus, I was cheering on for Hamilton as he was closing up to Rosberg, even in the final few laps. I was shocked when they made contact again on the final lap, which I hoped that Hamilton could still get running and try and get past Rosberg, and I was relieved that Rosberg had immediately damaged his front wing, and was really pleased that Hamilton won the race. I agree with the stewards that the incident was Rosberg's fault, since he did not really make a hard turn as Hamilton did. I also give congratulations to Max Verstappen on getting his second podium with second place, to add to his podium and victory back at Spain. I am also proud that Button got sixth place, especially because my mother is a fan of Button, and I shall hope that this helps McLaren improve in the future. Also, congratulations to the team for getting more points with Romain Grosjean finishing seventh, and I'm also pleased with Pascal Wehrlein's tenth-place finish and his first ever career point, and 's first point of the season. I do declare this as one of my favourite races. Category:Blog posts